


Рефлексия

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: основано наэтомпосте, все исковеркано в угоду автору.





	Рефлексия

**Author's Note:**

> основано на [этом](https://vk.com/wall-47973334_752453) посте, все исковеркано в угоду автору.

Люк не любит рефлексировать. Думать о прошлом, гадать, как бы оно сложилось, сделай он другой выбор, уходить в свои мысли полностью и отвлекаться от действительности, растворяясь в бесконечном множестве вариантов. Это не для него. Пусть он и не выглядит как человек — джедай — любящий сражения, отнимающие всю энергию, но затяжные раздумья совсем ему не нравятся.

Но даже у него есть то, к чему он не может не возвращаться в мыслях. То, что хранится в памяти и никак не уходит на её задворки. То, что он бы с радостью забыл, и одновременно не хочет забывать.

Тот мимолетный криффов поцелуй.

Люк помнит его так, будто это было только вчера. Будто всего несколько часов назад он был ранен, а Хан пришел, успокоил словами, сказал, что Люк выглядит хорошо — для него! — и разбередил старое снова, поцеловал. Пусть мельком, пусть это был секундный порыв. Пусть. Это мгновение сломало его и собрало заново. Оно позволило надеяться, позволило любви внутри перестать скрываться и расцвести новой силой.

Конечно, Хану он об этом не сказал.

Конечно, он уверил Хана, что все нормально, что это адреналин, и вообще, не стоит обращать на такие вещи внимания.

Конечно, он неистово врал.

Сейчас Люк об этом... жалеет. Хотя это неверное слово, но оно, пожалуй, в полной мере описывает то, что он чувствует. Он видел взгляд Хана. Он чувствовал его прикосновения. Он знал — догадывался — верил — что его любовь взаимна. Но ещё он видел взгляды Леи и понимал, что никогда не встанет на пути между нею и её счастьем. Он не простит себе этого. Никогда и ни за что.

И он ничего не сказал. Улыбнулся только, когда Хан и Лея решили пожениться. Искренне поздравил обоих. Он ведь был рад за них — по-настоящему рад. Они подходили друг другу, хоть и были такими разными. И Люк любил их обоих: Лею — как сестру; Хана — как мужа сестры (ох, если бы).

Люк не любит рефлексировать. Но если бы он тогда признался? Если бы он сказал Хану все, как есть? Может, все было бы иначе?

Нет. Глупо. Все определённо было бы иначе. 

Родился бы Бен? Стал бы он Кайло? Может, Люк бы не ошибся в нем и не совершил такого промаха?

Все бы пошло иным путём. Все бы были другими. Может быть, он сам сейчас был бы где-нибудь далеко отсюда, не находясь в самовольном изгнании.

Но Люк никогда не был особенно решительным. С годами ничего не изменилось.

И это ему ясно и без всяких бесполезных рефлексий.


End file.
